


The Homeworld Gems: The Search

by DekaChannelEU



Series: The Homeworld Gems [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Chaptered, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fusion, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, POV Third Person, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekaChannelEU/pseuds/DekaChannelEU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crystal Gems, a rebellion faction that strives to protect earth and all its life. a crew of Gem warriors that oppose the Diamonds and strive for peace and free will. The diamonds for eons have gone to war with the faction for control for earth. little did the Diamonds though in their "indestructible" legion of gem soldiers there were gems who in their hears were able to look outside of what the diamonds wanted to use them for. these gems would be the ones to turn the tides of the war and this is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Task

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking a look at our story. it's a story of action, love, loss, sacrifice, and survival and we strive to achieve that. we hope you enjoy.

_Have you ever looked to the sky and wondered "what's up there? what makes it so beautiful? and will i_

_ever get to see whats up there?" it seems like those questions never leave mind and every time i think of them..._

_it just makes me feel so longing... as if i miss something about it even though i never had it._

_i think i finally know after all this time what needs to be done... but i cant help but feel so scared every time i think of it._

_am i wrong? am i defective for thinking this way? wanting to rebel against the Diamonds?_

_but at the same time i feel like this is somehow what i was meant to do. i-_

 

**"CEYLON!!!"**

"GAHAHAAAA!"

Ceylon falls backwards out of her chair, her diary closing and sliding across the floor.

Ceylon yelps startled as her train of thought is swiftly taken away along with her sense of security.

she looks up to see a familiar short red Gem stumble her way to Ceylon.

"Oh my! Ceylon im so sorry! i didn't mean to interrupt your personal documentation ceremony!"

before Ceylon could respond she is suddenly taken into the air along with her chair and placed where it was before.

"your fine Spark, i-"

"Did i hurt your form?! oh no! this is all my fault! i-i hurt the gem im supposed t-to be guarding im so sorry Ceylon!"

Ceylon then rested a hand on the small red Gem's head with a reassuring smile. she then patted her lovingly in order to calm the small one down.

"It was an accident Spark. accident's happen all the time! see look, im fine!'

Ceylon slowly twirled to show Spark that she was fine. causing her to sigh in relief.

"thank the Diamonds your okay!"

Spark hugs Ceylon causing her to smile and hug her back. Ceylon then walks to a small table with four chairs colored in a vivid set of blues to compliment her form along with the rest of the room that matched her form perfectly and sat down, as did spark.

"so what brings you to my home space?"

Spark toys with her circular visor and gasps loudly obviously remembering what she came there for.

"Blue Diamond requested you Ceylon. I think they might be briefing us for a mission."

"where is Jock?"

"outside of your home space Ceylon! we need to hurry though. the diamonds get impatient if we make them wait.

Ceylon nodded and with Spark they walked to her warp pad and soon they were off.

 

_Ceylon Sapphire. a uniquely grown sapphire who is distinguished by her lighter color scheme_

_compared to normal sapphires. she is an optimistic gem that focuses on positivity and reason more than negativity and force._  

_she is a very social gem who enjoys time with her comrades more namely, Jock, Spark, and Tino._

_like spark, she has a fairly large vocabulary that some others cant understand._

_despite this she is a very emotionally fragile and polite gem who depends on friends and surroundings to support her._

_her most shocking and unique factor however, is her set of powers that surpasses a lot of gems._

_Ceylon has perfect Hydro and Cryokenisis that makes her a devastating opponent._

_with this however due to being grown a sapphire she has telepathy as well allowing her to read the minds of others_

_as well as communicate with other gems as well._

_she dons a skirt with circular puffy sleeves._

_Spark, a ruby that spent too much time in her kindergarten causing a growth defect that made her shorter._

_despite this she was able to obtain a power much like Ceylon, Psychokenisis._

_she is a funny, talkative, and clumsy gem that loves Ceylon, Jock, and Tino._

_Jock, a ruby just like Spark except exactly the opposite of her in growth and all._

_jock is taller and more muscular than the average ruby giving her a boost in strength and agility due to the high quality of her kindergarten_

_she is headstrong and very blunt. she hates to show emotion but is highly in love with Ceylon also,_

_making jock one of the most dedicated soldiers in all of homeworld her weapon, a pair of spiky red brass knuckles._

Ceylon and Spark emerge from the central royal warp pad in the central gem plaza where Jock was seen sitting on a bench. 

Jock noticed the two and immediately rendezvoused with them shuffling through a stream of gems to get to them.

"Hello Jockey! i got Ceylon as ordered!"

"do not call me that."

Jock then turned to Ceylon and knelt on one knee grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Hello my princess..."

Ceylon blushed and Spark puffed her cheeks irritated and then copied Jock taking her other hand and kissing it.

the two then exchanged looks of disdain as a small comedic spark shot off between the two.

"ALLOW ME TO LEAD YOU TO BLUE DIAMONDS THRONE CEYLON/PRINCESS!"

The two said in unison.

"Is there a problem Jock?!"

"Your in my way Spark!"

the two eyed each other as if a fight were going to break out. but not before Ceylon grabbed both of their hands and said softly

"I know my way you two. but your welcome to both guard me!"

Jock and Spark bow to Ceylon in acceptance.

"Good! lets make haste!"

the trio then warps to the blue diamond throne room where a loud booming voice says.

_**"AT ATTENTION MY GEMS"** _

they do as they are told and stand straight making the Diamond sign as per instruction.

_**"AT EASE."** _

they release their sign and stand straight as blue diamond shuffles her position in her chair.

looking around there are large rows of Quartz soldiers one of which is easily identifiable.

Actinolite Quartz also known as Tino waves discretely to Ceylon and smiles as Ceylon waves back.

all of a sudden Blue diamond continues.

**_"NUMBER 003, YOU WILL BE SENT ON A MISSION THAT COULD CHANGE THE DIRECTION OF THIS WAR."_ **

_**"I HAVE SELECTED YOU TO GO ON A PILGRIMAGE TO EARTH TO INFILTRATE THE CRYSTAL GEM FORCES,** _

_**AND TO FIND OUT THEIR PLANS AND REPORT BACK. AS YOU CAN SEE I HAVE HAND PICKED THE BEST** _

_**QUARTZ SOLDIERS TO FURTHER AID YOU IN THIS MISSION IT IS YOUR JOB TO PICK ONE AND BE ON YOUR WAY."** _

"yes my diamond."

Ceylon says then making the diamond sign then looks to Tino who is making nervous gestures like waving and sweating.

"I choose Actinolite Quartz to aid me on my journey, my Diamond."

_**"VERY WELL."** _

the rest of the soldiers warp out only leaving Tino, who scurries to the side of Ceylon, Jock, And spark.

"hahahaha... thanks Ceylon..."

**_"YOUR SHIP HAS BEEN PREPARED FOR YOU, NOW GO! AND COME BACK WITH ONLY SUCCESS!"_ **

the four are warped to the ship docking bay and walk off the warp pad into the thin, scattered crowd of gems.

a spherical Ceylon colored ship sits on one of the docks as they make their way to the ship.

strangely the four are silent, until they board the ship where they share a long winded sigh.

"WE DID IT, WE DID IT!"

Spark exclaimed jumping and hopping.

"We were able to successfully trick the diamonds..."

Jock said wiping a bead of sweat from her brow.

"o-oh my gosh i was going t-to pass out..."

Tino said panting. 

"Right... now all we have to do... is find the gems and join up with them!"

Ceylon said smiling widely.

"I know how to pilo-"

Just as Jock was going to finish a loud, heart attack inducing siren sounded throughout all of homeworld base

**_"ATTENTION ALL QUARTZ SOLDIERS, A VERY POWERFUL GEM IS ATTEMPTING TO REBEL AGAINST HOMEWORLD AND IS  
_ ** **_IN PROGRESS OF HIJACKING A SHIP WITH TWO HOSTAGES. STOP THIS GEM AT ALL COSTS!"_ **

"AHH I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! BLUE DIAMOND FOUND OUT! WE'RE GOING TO BE SHATTERED!!!"

Spark shouted and ran around the ship panicking before tripping on her face.

"my princess... you may want to see this..."

Jock said as the rest of the gems came to check through the large window jock was looking through only to see a large coup of Quartz soldiers standing outside the ship.

they were circling the ship but the focus wasn't on the ship or any of the gems on board, it was on an exceedingly large Green gem with a large Anchor shaped sword at the 

the necks of two gems. both of which Tino knew very well.

"CITRINE, AMETHYST!!!"

she yelled but realized something they should have much sooner. 

that the ship that was going to be hijacked by that monstrous gem, was theirs...

_Actinolite quartz or Tino is a Quartz soldier who commonly is seen with Jock, Spark, And Ceylon but also has a close relationship with Citrine and Amethyst._

_she is a primarily colorless gem with most of her body bearing a dull grey or powdery white. she has large, messy hair that falls to the right of her_

_and her personality doesn't particularly match that of a soldier. that being a very shy, awkward, and quiet gem._

_she has a large crush on Jock, Spark, and Ceylon. Her weapon is a Giant drill that conforms with her right hand._

 


	2. The Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citrine and Amethyst two gems that are polar opposites yet they are inseparable. These two ordinary gems are simple ones who don't require much to be happy yet, never felt an ounce of love for the diamonds like other gems seemed too making them feel so out of place as if they never belonged over their rule. they both saw the cruelty and brutality of the diamonds and wanted nothing more than to see them pay for what they do but they knew deep inside that they had not the courage nor the strength to do anything about it. luckily for them, Fate has other plans for the motley duo.

"Ugh it just makes no sense! why do we have to keep following the Diamond's every order!" Citrine said leading Amethyst to the shipping dock that she was tasked to store cargo in from the last planet harvesting. Amethyst sighed as she carried a large Cube bigger than both Citrine and Amethyst that held the supplies. "W-Well we kinda have to... if we don't then the Diamond's get mad..." Amethyst said Sheepishly carrying the cargo cube with no sweat. "WHO CARES?! I mean those dumb doo doo head Diamonds are all talk! Hmph, besides all they do is make other Gems do they're dirty work while they sit in their stupid thrones! Am i right Amethyst or am i right?" Citrine retorted irritably as they neared the cargo drop off point in the docking bay. Citrine clenched her fists in anger as Amethyst looked around nervously. "But remember last time you talked me into going against the diamonds Citrine, and the time before that?" Both them shivered and then said in unison to emphasize the graveness of the punishment. "One week in the destabilization chamber..." they both sighed and got to the drop off point as Amethyst sat down the Cargo cube in the designated spot as directed. "One down, thirty seven more to go..." Amethyst said somberly as Citrine pat her on the back. "Don't worry about it Amethyst! i mean, im here to help!" Amethyst gave her a confused look as the two went back to grab another cargo cube. "But wait a sec... I'm the only one carrying anything. And wasn't this your job anyway?" Citrine laughed and pat Amethyst once again and said confidently. " You think too much Amethyst! Every gem, even Quartz need emotional support right? thats what im here for!" Amethyst looked down and nodded rubbing one of her arms. "Wait... why would this job give anyone emotional stress? and aren't i the one helping yo-" Citrine cut her off quickly before amethyst could continue. "Remember the time we ended up angering the diamonds so bad that we got your entire battalion punished?" Amethyst sighed and nodded clearly ashamed from that event. "My battalion still hates me because of that you know..." Citrine gave her a supportive smile and said in an attempt to cheer her up. "Why be sad over them? Their a bunch of dummies! You know I'll always be your partner no matter what, right Amethyst?" Amethyst nodded only to suddenly bump into a large object, causing her to sprawl backwards only to have Citrine catch her.

**"HEHEHEH! HEY SUN LOOK ITS STUTTERTHYST!"**

**"YOUR RIGHT MOON! AND HER LITTLE CITRINE FRIEND!"**

"S-Sunstone! M-Moonstone!" Amethyst said with fear in her voice as she realized that the large object that she ran into wasn't a wall but the two large gems in front of them. Citrine growled slightly and helped Amethyst up.

**"GEE SUN, IT WAS RUDE OF STUTTERTHYST TO RUN INTO ME LIKE THAT WASN'T IT?"**

**"YES MOON IT WAS, AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN SAY SORRY!"**

**"RUDE GEMS LIKE HER NEED TO BE PUNISHED DON'T THEY SUN?"**

**"YES MOON. THEY DO..."**

The two gems walled Amethyst and Citrine off so they couldn't move forward and started walking towards them slowly and threateningly. "IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SO-" Amethyst began to say on her hands and knees hoping they wouldn't do anything to her but then felt a hand on her shoulder. Citrine looked down to Amethyst with a look that screamed determination and shook her head as she then got in front of Amethyst to Shield her. "HEY TWEEDLE DUMB AND TWEEDLE DUMBER! WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Citrine said to the gems before pulling out her gem weapon that took the form of a retractable baton determined to protect Amethyst. Sunstone and Moonstone we're quiet for a moment before laughing loudly in unison. then crouching down to Citrine.

**"SUN, IS THE CITRINE ATTEMPTING TO THREATEN US? AND WITH A STICK?"**

**"YES MOON. I THINK THE CITRINE SHOULD LEARN. HER. PLACE."**

**"I AGREE, SUN... LE-"**

In the middle of the gem duo talking in order to instill fear into Amethyst they were interrupted by a large warcry coming from Citrine. Moonstone then felt a sharp pain in her right cheek causing her to stand up and fall backwards as Sunstone ran to her side looking at a small bruise where Moonstone felt the pain. they then both looked to Citrine with a look that could only be described as bloodlust. Citrine however was too busy focused on Amethyst to be focused on Sun and Moon. "See Amethyst! i told you that i would protect you!" For a moment Amethyst looked to Citrine and wanted too hug her she was so happy. But that sadly faded as in almost an instant Moonstone and Sunstone were behind Citrine and grabbed her by the throat and began to crush her.

  **"SUN... THIS RUNT BRUISED MY FORM...."**

**"IT APPEARS SO MOON...."**

**"THIS CITRINE WILL PAY."**

**"LETS... SHATTER HER MOON...."**

**"LETS..."**

All of a sudden Moonstone slammed Citrine to the floor as she coughed, gasped, and grunted in an effort to escape Moonstone. Sunstone then summoned her Gem weapon that took the form of two dual scimitars and was inching it towards Citrine's Gem. "N-NO! STOP IT! S-SHATTER ME INSTEAD! ILL DO ANYTHING!" amethyst pleaded desperately.

**"SHUT UP STUTTERTHYST!"**

**"YOU. ARE AT FAULT FOR THIS!"**

**"YOUR A WEAKLING!"**

**"YOUR COMRADE WILL SLOWLY SHATTER BECAUSE OF."**

**"YOUR."**

**"WEAKNESS!"**

Moonstone and Sunstone said as the scimitar came in contact with Citrine's gem. Citrine then looked to Amethyst who was in tears and mouthed the words "run away..." to her. Amethyst then clenched her hands and ran to Citrine in an attempt to try and save her no matter how futile it was. suddenly however... A green blur passed behind Sunstone, Moonstone, and Citrine followed by both Sunstone and Moonstone poofing. Amethyst watched as both Sunstone and Moonstone's gems fell to the floor and Citrine gasp and choke. Amethyst ran to Citrine and cradled her in her arms. "CITRINE! A-Are you okay?! please tell me your okay!" Citrine smiled and layed a hand on Amethyst's cheek. "Im fine Amethyst..." Amethyst then hugged Citrine tightly. "We better get out of here... before they reform..." Amethyst nodded and put Citrine on her back and began running in the direction of the green blur. "Amethyst? where are you going?!" "I have to thank that gem who saved our lives!" Amethyst then retorted followed by Citrine nodding in agreement. They ran down the docking bay only too see a crowd of Quartz Soldiers surrounding something. "Amethyst... what IS that?!" Citrine said looking up to see the face of a large green gem that held a large Anchor resembling blade. Amethyst was nervous and swallowed a bit, Citrine knowing what she was thinking. "AMETHYST DON'T YOU EVEN THI-" But before Citrine could even finish Amethyst stormed into the crowd weaving through the crowd and busted through to the center where the Giant Green gem stood. "Hi! i-im A-Amethyst! i just wanted to say T-Thank you for Savi-" but just then. The green Gem grabbed them and held the large weapon and holding it to their gems. Both Citrine and Amethyst were utterly confused as they looked to each other followed by the green gem Whispering. "Don't try to run... Follow my lead if you want to live." It Turns out... and Both Amethyst and Citrine felt this. That things aren't going to ever be the same after this...

  _Citrine is a funny, confident, and rather hyperactive gem. She is very headstrong and will very commonly get into conflicts with others because of this. Despite all of this however Citrine is an_ _exceedingly smart gem who has an amazing memory. Due to that she has gathered a lot of information and stored it all in her head. She has a very bad habit of forcing this information on others in the form of "Fun facts" that makes others know her as being the most annoying gem in the universe. She loves amethyst and spends all of her time with her whenever she can. She sees the true cruelty and Brutality of the diamonds that made Citrine harbor a unique hate for the diamonds. Her weapon takes the form of a Retractable baton._

_Amethyst is a rather dull gem with no self confidence or real motives. she is a very depressed person a lot of the time and doesn't enjoy being social with anyone but Citrine who she has a deep affection and relationship with. even with all of her flaws and negative attributes Amethyst is a very powerful gem due to her being a quartz also she has power that is sealed inside of her due to her own emotional bounaries. Amethyst when Citrine is in danger becomes very brave and has the potential to go berserk and release all of her latent power. Her weapon takes the form of a giant chakram._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading the next chapter! i hope that you enjoyed it! compared to the first chapter i did try to add as much detail as i could to make the read a lot more interesting and easier to get into than the last chapter so do count on me becoming a lot better in the future!


End file.
